


【LOGH】Sunshine（Living with me 番外|尤里安×卡琳）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 全员生存|CP：尤里安X卡琳少男少女恋爱文（咦）。
Relationships: Katerose von Kreutzer/Julian Mintz
Kudos: 2





	【LOGH】Sunshine（Living with me 番外|尤里安×卡琳）

本文为2018年杨威利生日贺文[Living with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013991#work_endnotes)的番外（点击篇名传送门直达）

——————————————————————————

少男少女的恋爱应该是什么样的呢？  
小说家们笔下的校园恋爱，就像是阳光下的透明水果硬糖，色彩斑斓，酸酸甜甜。它也许是藏在课桌里的情书，也许是天台上的纸飞机和周末游乐园里的冰淇淋。又或者是课间嬉闹时友人们揶揄的微笑，拾起笔时不小心碰到一起都会让人心跳加速，绿荫下悄悄牵起手，放学路上走得很慢很慢，只希望二人时光长一点，再长一点……  
正常的少男少女恋爱好像是上面这个样子的……吧。  
应该是吧？  
是的吧？  
卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔推着购物车，百无聊赖地刷着自己的社交账号。看到同学转发的赞美青春赞美恋爱的诗句，在点赞和转发之间选择了……  
退出页面。  
学不来学不来。卡琳摇摇头，将个人终端塞进口袋里，伸手从架子上拿下一包500g的通心粉。想了想，又把它放回去。她弯下腰，拿起了2kg的家庭装。  
绝对不能再吃汉堡了，起码要做点正餐啊。卡琳叹着气。  
“卡琳，你要这个还是这个？”有个人从另一排货架探过脑袋，他举起手中的商品，让卡琳选择是要水果麦片还是燕麦综合。  
“这个。”卡琳指向了水果麦片。  
尤里安把燕麦综合麦片放回原位，带着水果麦片回到了卡琳身边。  
少男少女的恋爱啊……约会地点怎么也不该是超市吧？卡琳不由得想起了这个愚蠢的话题。之前波布兰上校是怎么说的？约会地点选择的好坏和约会结果成正相关，不过后来的话题卡琳便不知道了，波布兰上校神秘兮兮地拖走了尤里安，少女又没长顺风耳，自然听不见波布兰上校的“特别授课”。然而，回忆不过是瞬时的走神，随后，红茶色头发的击坠少女便在哪一款酱汁更好吃的纠结中把“如何谈恋爱”这个课题愉快地抛到了脑后。毕竟，她不是一个普通的少女。她是一个上过太空驾驶过斯巴达尼恩削过巡航舰击杀过帝国军的空战队少女。她的恋爱也不是普通的恋爱。非要问为什么的话，那便是……  
她的男朋友是一点也不普通的“民主的继承者”，“杨威利的弟子”，兼具了智慧与美貌（？）的自由行星同盟伊谢尔伦革命军代理司令官尤里安·敏兹上尉——啊，这个头衔好像已经是过去时了。那改改，卡琳小姐的男友是有着亚麻色头发和秋日山林般温润的棕色眼眸的巴拉特武装力量代理司令官尤里安·敏兹上尉。此处应当有补充说明，括弧：一周前卸任。  
因为恋爱是两个人的事，所以卡琳的父亲是传说中的先寇布上将，卡琳目前住在杨威利元帅家之类的小事就可以忽略不计了。然而他们的恋爱却也不能完全忽视家庭因素的存在呢。比如说，他们今天看上去是在约会，实际上却是在进行家庭大采购。  
这个四口人的家庭在接下去的十个月里会特别特别特别的忙碌。因为……就任巴拉特自治区议长的菲列特利加·G·杨女士……  
怀孕了。  
已经8周了呢——全家簇拥着菲列特利加去医院时，医生是这么说的。  
手足无措到从医院出来时平地摔跤的杨威利，如临大敌一般抱着孕期百科深入研究的菲列特利加，和这两个人相比，杨家的少男少女还真是特别沉着冷静啊。尤里安冷静地拿起电话首先通知了卡介伦夫人，并顺便给伊谢尔伦党广播站野生站长亚典波罗提督和波布兰上校打了个电话。接着，尤里安通知了议长办公室。屏幕那头的政府精英们还没放下电话就开始哇哇乱叫——欣喜和接下去自己可能会过劳死的痛苦混杂在一起，议长的工作伙伴们心底别提多纠结了。本着孕妇优先的原则尤里安提示议长的幕僚们重新为菲列特利加安排日程表，而卡琳则拿起便笺本，在上面列了家事清单和购物清单——不过还得等晚上卡介伦夫人过目后才能具体执行。  
总而言之，言而总之，卡琳和尤里安的恋爱，从一开始，就特别像是婚后生活。这一点，恋爱双方也都意识到了。所以他们有意识地使用了“见缝插针”的方式进行约会，比如说……今天是周六，为杨提督和菲列特利加准备好早餐和午餐之后，他们早晨就出门了。先去看了场卡琳心心念念的电影，然后去买了几件换季的衣服，最后，他们才来到地下超市，进行家庭大采购——不得不说，这个流程可真是彻头彻尾的婚后生活。然而当事人可不这么想。  
真是充实愉快的一天啊！卡琳对这种约会完全没有不满，相反，她对于整个流程安排十分满意。兼顾了兴趣与实用性，带着军人特有的高效。斯巴达尼恩驾驶员最喜欢这种类似于一边吃饭一边进行爱机护理的有效率的生活，带有某种特别的怀念感。  
“尤、里、安。”少女唤着男友的名字。从声调到停顿都是尤里安最喜欢的那种叫法。  
“嗯？”尤里安停下脚步，回过头。  
“把东西放到车子上后，我们再去一趟游戏区吧！”卡琳这样提议着，眼里满是星星。  
尤里安不由得笑了起来：“你还想再玩一回射击游戏啊。”  
卡琳举起自己的双手，向尤里安示意：“我这双手，已经九个月没摸过操纵杆了啊！！！”所以现在哪怕是假的操纵杆也好啊……所谓“技痒”便是如此这般。  
尤里安看着卡琳十指乱动的样子，点头答应：“那一会儿再去玩一局吧。我陪你一起。”眼神里满是宠溺。  
“真是，不要用这种看小孩子的眼神看着我。”卡琳略有些不满，“刚刚你让了我两分吧？真是的。完全没这个必要嘛！”  
“我没有让你，是我自己太久没摸过操纵杆了，才会操作失误。”尤里安一本正经地解释着。  
“啊，又出现了，这种小老头口吻。”  
“有吗？我不是一直都是这种说话方式的吗？”  
“你看，这才是年轻人的语气。跟刚才完全不一样。”  
“好吧好吧，那我就是小老头啦。你是小老太太。”  
“我才不是小老太太！”  
“你不是吗？购物单子列得那——么长。”  
“都是卡介伦夫人要我买的！都是给菲列特利加的！我不是小老太太——你还笑！”卡琳玩闹般地拍打着尤里安的背。推着购物车的青年笑个不停。  
“卡琳？”有个声音从二人背后传来。  
卡琳回头一看，是同班女生劳拉。  
“劳拉。”卡琳和同学打着招呼。  
“真巧，你也来这里买东西。”劳拉看向塞得满满的购物车，“这也太夸张了吧？！”女生们之间都很熟悉，她故意做出夸张的表情。  
“我们家有四个人呢。而且这是一个月的量。不过你一个人来购物吗？”  
“才不是呢，我是和琳达、马蒂一起来的。琳达说什么都要下来买薯片。”她这么说着招呼着身后的两个同伴。三个女生都是卡琳的同班同学，看来是周末相约一起出来玩。  
“没想到在这里碰到你！”琳达这样说着，“真是的早知道你也来，就叫你一起来联谊了。这次来的海尼森纪念高中的男生有四个人，我们只有三个人，聊着聊着就冷场了呢。”女孩子这样说着，脸上写满了遗憾。  
联谊——尤里安心里咯噔一声。  
“我有男朋友了。”卡琳仿佛听到了尤里安心中那一声响亮的“咯噔”。  
“有男朋友也可以联谊啊，男朋友这种东西，要是有更好的就不要留恋前一个了。”马蒂气势了得地挥着手。  
女生的发言过于犀利，打得尤里安瞬间产生了危机感。  
“喂！你当着人家男友的面说这个话是不是有点过了啊。”劳拉扯扯友人的袖子。  
“没关系，这也是一种动力。喂，不要以为追到了卡琳就可以高枕无忧了呀！没结婚之前竞争可是一直存在的哦！”琳达看向那边的青年——  
笑容凝固在脸上。  
“那个……”眼睛逐渐睁大。  
“卡琳。”这个“卡琳的男朋友”看上去有点面熟。  
“那个……不会是……”虽然他戴着棒球帽，但是……  
“啊……”卡琳回头看看尤里安，再望望同学：“介绍一下，我的男朋友，尤里安·敏兹——劳拉你的下巴快掉下来了，要我帮你接着吗？”我觉得现在这个比任何一个都要好呢，就不换了。  
劳拉托住自己的下巴：“没关系我可以自己来。讨厌！你怎么从来没说过？！”女生们惊叫起来。  
卡琳双手合十，拜托三位同学小声一些，千万不要引来围观者——她见识过尤里安·敏兹这个人的热度。要是被人发现了，他们现在立刻就会被围得水泄不通。  
“学校里的尤里安·敏兹后援会是个什么情况你们也见过的吧？”卡琳露出了吐魂般的表情，“再者说了，你们也没问。”  
“那每天早上骑着摩托车送卡琳来上学的……”劳拉看向尤里安。  
“是我。”尤里安点头。  
“哎呀，你们是怎么认识的……”  
最终，卡琳“再玩一局太空射击游戏”的梦想破裂了。八卦三人组直接将小情侣劫到了咖啡店，要求他们从实招来。

“卡琳。”坐在回家的车上，尤里安伸手替卡琳拢了拢鬓边散落的发。  
“嗯？”  
“这样真的没问题吗？”让学校的同学知道我们俩在谈恋爱，会不会让你的校园生活变得麻烦？尤里安不需要把话说全，卡琳全都明白。  
“没关系。”卡琳干脆利落地回答：“我也是时候宣示主权了——自称‘尤里安·敏兹的女友’的白日梦患者太多了，我的忍耐是有限度的。”卡琳的网络生活和现实生活都很丰富，对她来说，尤里安X杨威利的耽美同人看看没问题，他人幻想自己是尤里安的女（男）友也没问题。但是把它们当成真的到处宣扬那就有问题了——网络上的文字尚且可以当作消遣，然而在现实的生活里出现这种生物就真的特别令人感到困扰。  
“需要我做什么吗？”尤里安担心卡琳受到欺负。  
“乖乖做好‘卡琳的男朋友’就可以了哦。”卡琳霸气地回答。她可是伊谢尔伦革命军空战队的看板娘，十七岁上就成了伍长，专治麻烦精，兼治菜鸡，医术高明，患者好评——什么样的疑难杂症她都见过，走地的酸菜成精也包治包好药到病除。  
“是，克罗歇尔准尉！”尤里安一本正经地敬了个军礼。然后拽松了安全带，凑过去亲吻了卡琳。  
“真是的，波布兰上校到底教你什么了……”猝不及防被吻了的卡琳脸红心跳，她小声咕哝着。

周一上学时，“卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔同学的男朋友是尤里安·敏兹，而且她还住在杨夫妇家里”这件事情早已传得沸沸扬扬。卡琳并不介意课间时分陌生的学生来询问这件事的真伪，至于所谓的敏兹后援会在她课桌上写恐吓文字这种小事——行动效率极高的飞行员调取了案发时间的走廊监控，锁定了嫌疑人——  
她提着领头女孩的领子，微笑着和她们打了招呼。  
红茶色头发的女孩亲切地道：“我们空战队有句至理名言——‘如果有人打你的右脸，那就把这个人的鼻梁骨敲断’。基于这个行为准则，我在伊谢尔伦要塞揍过不下一打的比你块头大得多的男人。如果你想体验空战队的爱，务必提前通知我。临时预约恕不接待哦。”这种虚张声势的威胁只要表情到位基本上就没什么后顾之忧。若是尤里安在场，他必定会发现，卡琳说这话时的表情真是和先寇布提督十分相像。哎呀哎呀，所谓血缘，就是这么奇妙。尤里安并不担心卡琳会在学校受欺负，恰恰相反，他比较担心卡琳会在某个黄昏或者清晨，因为揍了什么人而不得不通知家长……  
所以，当他得知女友所在的学校将于下周召开三方恳谈会时，毫不犹豫地毛遂自荐——也就是说，鉴于委托监护人杨夫人及其丈夫的忙碌和卡琳亲生父亲的不靠谱……以及卡琳的特立独行，她的男朋友愿意帮她和班主任面谈以确定填报志愿等一系列和进路申请表相关的事情。  
再简化一点，尤里安·敏兹，今年二十岁，他正盘算着如何替女友开家长会。这计划听上去真叫人哭笑不得。虽然卡琳在一个月前已经正式成年了，但是选择继续升学还是进入社区大学学习技术类专门课程，还是需要有家长陪同学生与高中老师进行面谈的，这是银桥高中历来的流程，卡琳也无法改变。因此，当事人卡琳决定等到三方面谈的那天再和班主任讨论“男朋友能不能代替临时监护人出席”这件事。考虑到她的其他行动，不由得令人怀疑，她一早就做了这个打算。  
“我要不要粘个络腮胡什么的，假装自己是先寇布提督——”临时的临时监护人代理人正在试图把自己打扮得像是工作多年有车有房……然而这张脸如今放在街上随便什么人都能认出来。尤里安比划了了一下，不得不扔下了那件去费沙做驻在武官时在费沙的梅丽百货买的西装，由于身高增长了的缘故，穿起来会很奇怪。  
“放弃吧，你觉得学校的老师会认不出你到底是谁吗？”卡琳捂着脑袋痛苦地思索着正确的身份设定：“要不然还是穿上巴拉特自卫军的军装，你就说你是我监护人的配偶被监护人——就可以了嘛！”这样解释不是特别诚实吗？  
“如果不考虑监护人的配偶的被监护人对你没有监护权力，也没有立场替你出席进路恳谈会的话，这个解释一点问题都没有。”尤里安摸出原本属于杨威利的灰色西装，看了看，又放在了一旁。这套西装还是杨提督念士官学校时买的呢，尤里安只在十四岁那年穿过一次，如今更是穿不下了。  
“那也不能对老师说‘对不起，我实在不好意思让本来就很忙的临时监护人来出席，所以只好让我的男朋友来，他比我大两岁，是个成年人，没有问题的’——这么解释你和我都会被班主任轰出来的！”卡琳正在给尤里安挑领带，她个人比较喜欢这条蓝色的，比划了一下又觉得那条杏色的更好看，和尤里安的头发更配。  
“如果高尼夫上校还在海尼森就好了——”尤里安叹了口气，“要不还是给波布兰上校打个电话吧。”  
“我试过了。”卡琳用一种干瘪的声调道：“我们空战队伟大的波布兰上校跟女友出游了，人在南半球，要想在明天下午三点钟之前赶回来，几乎是不可能的。”卡琳学校开三方会那天，正好是巴拉特自治区议会要求巴拉特武装力量做今年工作计划陈述的时候，杨提督和杨夫人都必须参加。得知卡琳学校需要开家长会时，杨夫人倒是率先联系了卡介伦夫人，可惜白魔女回了娘家，人不在海尼森波利斯。尤里安倒是正处于卸职之后等待大学自学考试出成绩的阶段，有大把时间可以挥霍。  
“所以说，不如……”尤里安小心翼翼地说出了自己最想提的建议。  
“我知道你想说什么。免谈。”卡琳坚决地摇头。  
尤里安不由得苦笑起来，即使看到先寇布受伤难过得不住流眼泪，隔着诊疗室的帘子小声地叫了“爸爸”，但是想要让卡琳真正直面她的父亲，恐怕还有很长的一段路要走。  
当然，这也并非只是卡琳一个人的问题，先寇布提督显然也不是什么正常的父亲。总是一脸无所谓的态度面对突如其来的亲子关系，卡琳本来就没什么安全感，先寇布又是这种态度，所以两个人之间的关系一直呈现出非常复杂的状态。现在的情况是，卡琳终于结束了单方面剑拔弩张的姿态，转而进入了一种“假象忽略”。她已经好几个月没见过先寇布了，虽然表现得一点也不在乎先寇布生死，但一听到先寇布的名字还是会忍不住跳起来。这种状态可不好，得想个法子和先寇布提督好好谈谈……尤里安为这对父女真是操碎了心。  
卡介伦曾说，如果这世上有十佳女婿评选比赛的话，他一定要给尤里安颁个金奖。  
最终尤里安挑选了那套参加杨提督婚礼时穿的黑色西装，配卡琳挑的那条杏色领带。昔日的空战少女对着镜子演练了一遍“如何说服班主任今天让男朋友来给我开家长会”，尤里安盘着腿坐在床上看得哈哈大笑，惹得卡琳不住地拍打他。

翌日——  
“实在抱歉，道格老师！”卡琳望着教室里济济一堂的学生家长，趁着大家不注意，在走廊上拦住了班主任。她双手合十做了个诚恳的道歉姿势，“我的监护人今天临时有事，所以我拜托男朋友来帮我开家长会了。之后的三方恳谈会也由他代替家长出席，他已经成年了，没有问——”  
卡琳的话还没说完，道格老师正准备抓狂，她们的对话却被掀翻房顶般恐怖的尖叫声打断了。  
“敏兹……是敏兹司令！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
卡琳几乎能想象到尤里安像动物园珍稀动物一般被人围得水泄不通的模样，她不由得心虚地别过脸去。  
尤里安真是辛苦了。为了女友，他真是做出了极大的牺牲……  
“克罗歇尔同学。”  
“是的，我在。”  
“之前就想问你了，班上盛传你的男朋友是那位尤里安·敏兹，这事是真的？”  
“真的。”  
“你在海尼森的临时监护人是……杨夫人对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“虽然这么问不太好，当然也涉及你的个人隐私，如果觉得为难的话可以不必回答——你现在在和尤里安·敏兹同居吗？”  
“以居住地来说的话，我们确实住在同一个屋檐下。不过我们是和监护人住在一起的，也并没有住在同一个房间里。”看班主任老师的表情就知道她想问什么了。  
“这样啊……”道格老师看上去松了一口气。  
“卡特罗捷，你在海尼森已经没有有血缘关系的亲属了吗？”道格老师忍不住关心起来。这个孩子的紧急联系人是伊谢尔伦革命军的华尔特·冯·先寇布，入学申请表上的亲属栏她只填了杨夫人，难道她是个战争孤儿吗？班主任做着合理的推测。  
“……”可以很坦然地向老师说明自己和尤里安的关系的少女，在这个问题面前反而沉默了。  
从事教学多年的道格老师望着女孩抿起的双唇，她知道自己问了一个少女不愿意回答的问题。果然是个戒心很重的孩子啊。老师在心底里证实了自己对克罗歇尔的判断。  
“这样吧，进路说明会和成绩分析会可以让敏兹先生替你的监护人参加。”道格老师做出了让步，“不过三方恳谈还是要请杨夫人来。今天来不及也没关系，只要在这个月之内完成就行，我可以配合杨夫人的时间。”毕竟是事关孩子未来的大事，还是要有个监护人在场比较妥当。虽然道格老师觉得，这个孩子一步一步从家乡走到伊谢尔伦，又从伊谢尔伦走到海尼森，应该都是她自己拿的主意。  
以这个年纪来说，真是一个了不起的孩子。道格老师对于这个独立又似乎有些乖僻的孩子，总是抱着一种宽容的态度。  
“谢谢老师。”卡琳似乎松了一口气。  
“但是，卡琳啊，”道格老师来了个大喘气，一个转折词让卡琳的心又悬了起来，“即便学校里并不禁止学生恋爱，让男朋友来开家长会这种事也太招摇了。况且，你的男朋友本身就特别招摇！”尤里安那张脸真是“招摇”的同义词。  
卡琳一时语塞。  
好像……是有点……太过于……招摇……了？  
“你现在才觉得？”终于摆脱了迷妹和各路人马的围追堵截，尤里安坐在卡琳的位置上，苦笑着道。  
卡琳坐在自己的书桌上，努力地抚平尤里安西装外套上的褶皱：“对不起，我正在反省。早知如此，还不如直接翘掉今天的家长会。反正我自己的人生一向是我自己拿主意的。”卡琳根本不需要进路商谈，她知道自己要考取怎样的院校，也知道自己要去向何方，她一直都是这样的人，知道自己如何走到现在，也清楚自己将如何迈向未来。  
吸引尤里安的，正是这样的卡琳。  
“请各位家长，各位同学移步礼堂，高三年级的进路说明会马上就要开始了。”班长站在讲台上大声地道。  
尤里安站了起来。他牵起卡琳的手：“走吧？”  
“嗯。”卡琳颔首。  
于是，小情侣就牵着手在众目睽睽之下走出了教室。  
“嘶——”目睹了一切的高中生劳拉捂住了自己的肚子。  
“怎么了？胃疼？”她的好友马蒂关切地问。  
“不，狗粮吃太多，胃胀不消化。”劳拉这样回答。  
啊，天真的高中生们啊，今天这是货真价实地被尤里安和卡琳塞了一嘴的狗粮。

如果说尤里安·敏兹在银桥高中出现是个太过招摇的事件的话，那么这份招摇其实还没达到它的巅峰值。真正的招摇在尤里安和卡琳从礼堂走出来，准备回到卡琳的班级听取成绩说明会的时候欣然降临。  
卡琳忍不住捂住了自己的额头。  
她错了。  
她不应该问自己的顶头上司波布兰愿不愿意替她开家长会。当时哪怕只问高尼夫都不会出现这样的境况——  
波布兰真的赶来了。按照时间来算，他是搭乘今天凌晨两点的快速列车从南半球回来的。如果他不是在试图勾搭卡琳的班主任道格老师的话，卡琳真要感动得流下眼泪来。  
“有尤里安就够了！虽然很感谢上校你来，但是伤风败俗人士在学校里出现还是太招摇了！”卡琳这样道。  
“其实我不是主角。”波布兰双手叉腰，凑近自己的爱徒，看着她的脸，“得知你需要开家长会，空战队可是和蔷薇骑士连打了一架。布鲁姆哈尔特和林兹都想来，当然，他们都被我打败了。”说得真是大言不惭，仅凭波布兰一个人，怎么可能打败蔷薇骑士连三巨头中的两位。真正阻拦布鲁姆哈尔特和林兹的另有其人。说起来，蔷薇骑士连众到底是什么时候知道空战队的看板娘克罗歇尔是先寇布的女儿的？波布兰实在想不明白。  
“什么？！”卡琳似乎吓了一跳。  
“放心吧，都替你摆平了。”波布兰慈爱地摸摸卡琳的头顶。  
卡琳突然毛骨悚然。这种感觉……这种感觉就像是在塔扬汗基地里上斯巴达尼恩训练课，在七个三百六十度回旋之后依然被波布兰中校锁定了一样。到底是二星飞行员，卡琳拥有优秀斯巴达尼恩驾驶员应有的强直觉。这种直觉在战场上屡次帮助她躲过敌人的袭击。  
但是……  
在银桥高中里，这种直觉估计没什么作用。  
“尤里安，身份这个东西，还是很重要的。”有个人站在尤里安的背后，这样说道：“以男朋友的身份来给卡琳开家长会，越权了。”  
一击否定尤里安的人，正是最有权利替卡琳开家长会的那一位。  
华尔特·冯·先寇布站在那里，双手抱胸，他没什么表情，让人猜不透他到底在想什么。  
尤里安首先担心的不是自己，而是卡琳，他握住卡琳的手，能够感觉得到倔强的女孩在听到这个声音之后，身体不自然地僵硬了。  
“卡琳？”尤里安轻声唤着卡琳。所有人的目光都汇聚到了卡琳身上。  
“卡琳。你一直都很勇敢的。”尤里安在卡琳耳边，这样说道。有的时候，勇敢地面对是最好的选择。  
“我不是……”卡琳似乎急于争辩什么，但又突然卡住。她不是……不是什么？她不是不敢面对先寇布。她质问过先寇布，也向先寇布证明了自己的优秀。那么她怯懦地逃避着的究竟是什么呢？  
答案只有一个。  
卡琳一直在逃避的，正是她和先寇布之间的父女关系。不管是退役后拒绝将自己登记在先寇布名下，还是不愿意搬到先寇布的房子里去住，她一直逃避的，不是先寇布，而是身为“先寇布的女儿”的自己。  
先寇布没有逼迫卡琳，他只是静静地旁观。尤里安觉察到了先寇布的犹豫，也感受到了卡琳的抵触，但他不知道自己是该以“卡琳的男友”的身份还是以“先寇布的徒弟”的身份去介入这件事。一拖再拖，一事无成。让他自己都觉得懊恼。然而，最终让先寇布出现在这里的，是洞察了尤里安乃至卡琳和先寇布内心的，尤里安曾经的监护人——  
也是整个伊谢尔伦的精神所在。  
杨威利在昨天夜里同先寇布进行了一次长谈。以白兰地为佐料的话题是“孩子”——数年前初识先寇布的时候，杨绝对想象不到有一天自己和先寇布需要坐下来讨论子女的问题。  
“既然原本就不是被需要的父亲，也就没什么需要弥补的。”黑发的魔术师这样说道，“尽管如此，你仍然想要弥补卡琳吧？”那个在舰桥上举起酒杯为击落敌人的野丫头干杯的华尔特·冯·先寇布，并不像他表现的那样对这个女儿毫不在乎。  
“从伯伦希尔回来之后，卡琳一直在照顾受重伤的你。可一看到你醒来，又像惊慌的兔子一样逃走了。她其实很在乎你，却又害怕你不在乎她。哎呀，真是……咳，我的意思是，有时候身为男人放下骄傲率先向小女孩和解，会有意想不到的效果呐。”杨笑着说。这个想法并非他一人的战略，而是在与更了解卡琳内心的菲列特利加商议后形成的提案。不过，提案终究只是提案，是否去执行，那就是先寇布自己的事情了。  
先寇布显然是把杨威利的话听进去了。于是，他出现在了这里。  
卡琳捏紧了拳头。  
“抱歉，请问……二位都是来替卡琳开三方恳谈会的吗？”道格老师的声音打断了这份沉默。她的话仿佛轻轻地推了卡琳一把，迫使她不得不面对眼前的局面。  
“我只是碰巧路过，看到像您这样美丽的女士，忍不住前来打搅。”波布兰眨眨眼睛，自动站到了道格老师的身旁。  
“那么这边这位……先寇布提督？”道格老师饶有兴趣地打量了波布兰一眼，尔后便将目光转向了先寇布的方向。  
“我是……”  
“他是来替我开会的。”卡琳抢下了先寇布的话。仿佛不愿意输给先寇布一般地强行抢下了话头。红茶色头发的少女终于转过身来，直面先寇布的目光。夕阳洒在她的发上，热烈的颜色之下，是绽放的生命之花。  
“是的。”先寇布凝视着卡琳的面庞，在那张脸上寻找着与自己肖似的部分，突然发现，其实卡琳不管哪个部分，都很像他。  
包括性格。  
此刻昂起头的倔强女孩，让他想起了十七岁的自己。  
“我是卡琳的父亲。”先寇布这样说道，他抬起头，旁若无人地扫视着教学楼，“你的教室在几楼？”  
卡琳张了张嘴，却没发出声音。她不敢相信自己听到了什么。不，也许只是幻听——少女内心里的鸵鸟似乎缩了起来。  
尤里安用力地握了握卡琳的手指。他努力地，想用这种方式将力量和勇气传给心爱的女孩。  
“二楼。”卡琳紧紧地抓着尤里安的手，她听到自己用干涩紧绷的声音这样回答着先寇布的问题。  
“知道了。”得到答案的先寇布向着教学楼的方向走了两步，又停了下来。他回过身，看着卡琳，“你不过来？”  
亚麻色头发的青年放开女友的手，他轻轻地托起女友的手肘，将她往她父亲的方向推了推。  
“去吧。”尤里安这样对卡琳说道。  
“谢谢你，尤里安。”卡琳轻声对尤里安说。她不知道该说什么，她的胸腔里似有千言万语，却只能用一句谢谢表达全部的感情。  
尤里安知道她。他只是轻轻地点了点头。  
“走吧，爸爸。”卡琳深吸了一口气，昂首挺胸地回答。她迈过了一道原本以为自己一生都跨不过的门槛，走过去之后，年轻的飞行员突然发现，眼前的世界开阔得令人难以置信。  
先寇布似乎笑了一下。尤里安没有错过那一闪而过的笑容。  
先寇布抬起了他的手，那只紧握战斧斩杀过无数人的手悬在半空，毫无意义地停顿了一下，最终落在卡琳的头上。他摸了摸卡琳的头，像一个真正的父亲那样。  
卡琳什么也没说。这种感受过于微妙，她实在说不好自己究竟是什么感受。  
——只是意外地没什么排斥感。  
有那么一瞬间，卡琳突然觉得，从失去母亲那一刻开始停滞的时间，似乎又开始缓缓地流动了。  
“啧，别人家都是婚礼上父亲把女儿交给女婿，我怎么遇到了女婿老老实实把女儿交给父亲这种奇怪的戏码。”波布兰的毒舌来得很是时候，尤里安转头看他，那张英俊的脸上写满了揶揄。击坠王不放过任何一个吐槽先寇布的机会，真是同类相斥的典范。  
先寇布在反击和沉默之间选择了另辟蹊径：“既然说到伦理关系，那么我得提醒一下，我，绝对不要在四十岁之前做外公，这个年龄限制可以适当地放宽到四十五岁。所以，你们两个要做好措施。”  
卡琳和尤里安蓦地涨红了脸。  
“果然还是不能原谅这种混蛋父亲啊！先寇布大混蛋！”卡琳一边恶狠狠地嚷嚷着，一边用拳头袭击先寇布的脸，当然，这种毛毛雨一般的攻击对肉搏战名家来说毫无威慑力。  
“我只是在尽一个父亲的职责罢了。”先寇布这样说着。推着女儿往教学楼的方向走：“不是要开会吗？走走走。”态度非常敷衍。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”卡琳气得大叫起来。

生活还在继续。谁也不会寂寞。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没有NOTE,这里是学会了HTML插入超链接的熊仔为自己干得漂亮而干杯~


End file.
